The Wedding Forecast
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang 'ramalan manis' yang pada akhirnya menyatukan keduanya menuju jenjang pernikahan. Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menghilangkan kutukannnya. Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka selama 6 bulan ke depan? [CHANBAEK / GS] [CHAPTER 3 IS UP]
1. Chapter 1

**:: The Wedding Forecast ::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ChanBaek and ALL EXO couple**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T, but sometimes can change**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, and more**

**:) Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang 'ramalan manis' yang pada akhirnya menyatukan keduanya ke jenjang pernikahan. Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menghilangkan kutukannnya [CHANBAEK / GS]**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Read n Review Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh sejak kecil. Aku sangat suka tidur. Bahkan aku sering bangun kesiangan dan mudah tertidur dimana pun dan kapan pun. Itulah yang membuatku sering kali keluar masuk ruang BK ketika aku masih sekolah dasar sampai aku lulus dari sekolah menengah. Pertama karena aku sering terlambat. Kedua karena aku tertidur di toilet sekolah. Ouch.. jangan bahas yang satu itu!_

_Oh, jangan katakan ini sebuah kutukan atau aku akan mengikat mulut siapa saja yang berani mengataiku seperti itu. Hentikan. Aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus. Siapa pun bantu aku mengakhiri ini!_

**.o.o.o.o.**

**Chater 1**

BYUUUUURR...

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Rasakan kau Byun Baekhyun!" teriak seorang yeoja China dengan rambut keemasannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti ini eoh? Kau mau ketinggalan mata kuliah?!"

"Eon... nie..." suara serak si yeoja yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu terdengar begitu lirih. Pandangannya mengabur dan nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Yeoja itu menatap Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan bibir mengerucut sambil menarik tangan dongsaeng manisnya.

"Pabbo! Cepat bangun atau akan ada siraman kedua!" Luhan menarik kemeja tidur strawberry yang dikenakan dongsaengnya dengan beringas. "Kajimaa!"

"Aku masih mengantuk," geram Baekhyun dan ia meraih selimut tebalnya sebelum sang kakak menariknya kasar.

"Ya! Auuw... hentikan rusa genit!"

"Kau kelinci tidur hentikan kebiasaan burukmu eoh?! Aku kesal padamu issh..." Luhan mengangkat tangannya bersiap menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya si kelinci tukang tidur itu menyambar handuk di pundak Luhan dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

BRAAK...

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kesal kemudian beranjak turun menuju dapur. Ia menarik kursi dengan kasar. Lalu melahap sandwich tanpa ampun. "Yixing eonie, kurasa aku harus punya kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi kelinci menyebalkan itu."

Yixing, yeoja yang menyandang status sebagai kakak iparnya itu tengah merapikan piring-piring dan menuangkan green tea di atas cangkir-cangkir lain. Ia tersenyum menampilkan dimple pipinya yang menawan.

"Ada apa Lu? Kau tampak berantakan?"

"Hampir saja kami bertengkar dan ouch... tatanan rambutku rusak..issh... untung hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah. Jadi aku bisa pergi ke salon." Luhan tersenyum sambil meniup-niup kukunya. Mata rusa itu sesekali melirik ke arah tangga dan ia langsung melengos mendapati dongsaengnya turun dengan muka kusut dan sesekali menguap.

"Ya! Baekhyunie kau belum mandi?!" jerit Luhan dan itu membuat Baekhyun berjengit sebal sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kursi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah sambil merampas sandwich di piring Luhan.

"Jangan ambil punyaku!" Luhan menyentil tangan Baekhyun dengan sebal dan merebut miliknya kembali. "Jangan membuatku ingin menjambak rambutmu itu kelinci tidur!"

"Terserah saja!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua, ckckck... Rumah ini selalu berisik gara-gara kalian. Kelinci dan rusa yang menyebalkan." Yixing mengetuk-ngetuk piring di hadapannya sehingga terdengar bunyi nyaring yang membuat dua yeoja berisik di hadapannya saling membuang muka. "Pertengkaran berakhir! Baekhyunie cepatlah berangkat, aku tidak mau kau terlambat. Dan Luhanie... lebih baik kita ke salon sekarang."

"Kau benar eonie!" jerit Luhan senang dan ia mengibarkan bendera kemenangannya. Baekhyun meliriknya kesal sebelum bangkit merapikan rambut dan tas kuliahnya.

"Aku pergi.."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan kelinci tidur," Luhan melambaikan tangan bahagia. "Dan jangan sampai kau tertidur lagi."

Yixing membuang nafas berat sambil menata piring-piring di rak. "Kau sangat nakal Lulu."

Luhan bangkit membantu Yixing menata cangkir porselen dengan kuku-kuku cantiknya. "Aku hanya sebal pada kebiasaan buruknya itu. Atau... eonie jangan-jangan Baek terkena kutukan?" tebak Luhan serius.

"Huush... apa yang kau katakan eoh? Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Itu bisa saja eonie. Kudengar di Myeongdong ada seorang peramal yang bisa membaca kehidupan manusia. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

"MWO?!" jerit Yixing kaget. Dia langsung mendecak. "Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal Luhanie."

"Eonie harus percaya padaku. Peramal itu benar-benar hebat. Minseok sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Dan kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dasar pabbo!" gumam Yixing sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Luhan mempoutkan bibir sebal. Yeoja bermata rusa itu terus saja mengikuti langkah Yixing. "Kita coba saja eonie. Siapa tahu kita akan mendapat obat manjur untuk Baek."

Yixing menoleh dan menatap Luhan intens. "Kau serius?"

"Apa mataku berkata aku sedang berbohong?"

Yixing menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum cerah. "Hmm... baiklah." Yixing berbalik dan menjerit melihat jam di dinding menunjuk pukul 11. "Oh tidak, aku harus menjemput Joonma, jangan sampai Myeonie marah-marah gara-gara aku telat lagi."

Luhan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar sambil berteriak riang. "Aku ikut."

**.o.o.o.o.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kursi halte. Ia menatap sebal pada hiruk-pikuknya jalanan. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan bus yang ia tunggu belum muncul juga. Jangan sampai ia kena hukum lagi oleh kyosunim menyebalkan itu dan menulis selembar penuh essay. Tidak. Jangan sampai.

Tunggu...

Bukankah itu memang hobinya?

Issh... Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Hampir saja ia membanting kursi panjang yang didudukinya itu kalau bus yang ditunggunya tidak segera muncul.

Yeoja imut itu mengambil start dan menyerobot beberapa penumpang lain.

"Silehamnida... silehamnida..." Baekhyun berjalan cepat melewati seorang ahjumma dan ahjussi berbadan besar. Ia langsung menyerobot kursi yang akan diduduki namja berkumis.

"Mian, hehe..." Baekhyun cengengesan sambil menampilkan wajah tak berdosanya. Sementara si namja meliriknya sebal. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pura-pura tak melihat.

"Pergi... pergi..." gumam Baekhyun dongkol. Ia melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum lega karena penumpang namja yang mengerikan itu sudah hilang. Kepalanya bergerak menatap sekeliling dan langsung menunduk merasakan hawa dingin yang menyejukkan. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Oh tidak.

Dia tidak boleh tertidur.

Baekhyun memaksakan matanya terbuka. Tapi sulit. Oh, sepertinya tidur sebentar tidak masalah juga. Ide bagus.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Ia menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya lelap menuju alam mimpi.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Luhan terperanjat senang melihat macam-macam cat kuku yang ada di etalase kaca di hadapannya. Tangan yeoja itu terasa gatal bila tidak menyentuhnya satu persatu. Atau paling tidak menatapnya berjam-jam sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu yang berwarna ungu.

Ya. Yeoja itu sangat suka warna ungu.

Yixing yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatap dengan malas. Sementara Joonma, si namja cilik di gandengan Yixing asyik menjilat es krimnya.

"Luhannie, bisakah kau lebih cepat?" suara Yixing terdengar agak sebal. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil beberapa botol cat berwarna purple, tosqa, dan glitter emas.

"Ne, ne, bersabarlah eonie," Luhan meraih dompetnya dan mengulurkan lembaran won pada yeoja penjaga kasir.

Setelah selesai dengan cat kukunya, Luhan kembali menarik Yixing menuju beberapa butik mewah yang ada di Myeongdong. Tentunya Yixing dengan agak malas menuruti saja keinginan adik iparnya itu. Kecuali kalau dia sedang dalam bad mood tingkat akut yang dikarenakan rusa kesayangannya itu menghabiskan uang tabungan untuk hal tidak penting, oh, dan jangan sampai dia juga meminjam uangnya. Tidak boleh!

"Eomma, Joonma lapal," rengek Joonma, membuat Yixing mau tak mau menggendongnya dengan sabar.

"Chagi, sabar ne, sebentar lagi kita makan ke restoran. Arachi?"

Joonma langsung mengangguk imut. Pipinya yang berdimple itu tampak begitu manis dan tembam, mirip seperti ibunya.

Lagi, Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat Luhan masih sibuk dengan dress-dressnya. Yeoja itu memilih menunggu di depan butik sambil menemani aegya-nya menghabiskan es krim.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Joonma sudah tertidur di gendongan Yixing. Sepertinya bocah itu kelelahan. Sepuluh menit kemudian barulah Luhan datang dengan beberapa bingkisan rapi di tangannya. Yeoja itu tampak tersenyum puas, sementara Yixing sudah berdecak sebal.

"Mau kemana lagi setelah ini eoh? Ke Belanda, Eropa, atau Roma hah?!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada sebal sang eonie. "Ya! Mian, eonie, aku tidak mau tertinggal fashion."

"Issh... terserah kau saja, yang jelas kapan kita ke peramal itu eoh?! Kau mau menipuku?!"

"Ani! Tak ada gunanya menipumu," Luhan menggerutu sambil beranjak menuju ke tempat peramal spesial di Myeongdong yang belakangan sangat digemari itu. Yixing mengikutinya.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Seorang namja dengan rambut kecoklatan berponi tampak sibuk menekuri buku sejarahnya yang tebal dan berisi mantra-mantra aneh. Ia membaca dengan serius sambil sesekali bergumam tak jelas mirip orang gila.

Baru ketika namja itu tengah menghafal mantra terbarunya, sesuatu dibalik jubah bintangnya berdering dengan nyaring menandakan sebuah panggilan. Dengan menghela nafas berat, namja itu meninggalkan ritualnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan malas. Dan kemalasannya bertambah dua kali lipat begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo," jawabnya dengan nada penuh kemalasan.

"YA CHEN! CHEN!" terdengar seruan membahana dari seberang sana.

"Issh... jangan berisik eoh?! Ada apa lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang sibuk! Awas kalau kau menelponku hanya untuk pamer lagi! Kubunuh kau!"

"Hahahaa..."

Namja yang dipanggil Chen itu hanya bisa mencibir mendengarkan tawa menyebalkan lawan bicaranya. "YA! PARK CHANYEOOL! Hentikan tawamu itu isssh... menyebalkan sekali! Lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang! Mengganggu saja!"

"Kotak kardus, kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku eoh?!"

"Buat apa?!"

"Baiklah, kupastikan tidak ada oleh-oleh untukmu. Arra?"

"Mwo?" Chen tampak menggurutu sebal sambil memukul-mukul layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia kembali menjawab. "Ne, ne, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau puas?!"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu. Di sini sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada suaramu yang sangat mengganggu."

"Oh begitu? Issh... terserah!"

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda kotak kardus jelek. Huufh... kau ini tukang marah. Mian ne, kalau aku mengganggu." Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu tampak menahan tawa.

Chen menunggu dibalik ponsel. "Berisik sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku dan Kai sedang jogging di dekat Tokyo tower. Menyenangkan sekali kan? Aku akan bersenang-senang. Yeah...! Park Chanyeol akan menghabiskan hari terakhir dengan penuh kebahagian di Jepang."

"Hmm... Baiklah semoga hari terakhirmu akan menyenangkan."

"Hey, aku belum selesai!" terdengar suara jepretan kamera yang tak begitu jelas. "Pemandangan disini indah sekali. Jongdae-ah, apa kiriman fotoku sudah sampai?"

Chen memutar bola mata malas dan menemukan amplop coklat di bawah mejanya. "Ne, sudah sampai dengan selamat. Kau puas?" namja itu menghimpitkan ponselnya di antara kepala dan bahu. Sementara kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil foto dari dalam amplop. Tampak sebuah foto dimana seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan berfoto di depan pohon Sakura yang indah. Chen mendengus sebal.

"Kau tampak semakin jelek di foto ini."

"Issh... enak saja! Sudahlah, aku harus segera kembali ke hotel. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu ne, oracle ChenChen! Ppaii~"

"Ppaiii~ monyeeettt..." Chen melemparkan foto di tangannya hingga mendarat tepat di samping meja. Kemudian ia melanjutkan bacaan mantranya. Bibirnya komat-kamit menghafal.

"ChenChen chagi..." suara manja seorang yeoja tampak menginterupsi sang namja yang sibuk dengan buku ramalannya.

"Seokie chagi!" jerit Chen riang dan menggeser tempat duduknya. Mereka duduk di depan bola kaca besar milik Chen. "Ada apa chagi? Kau kesini cepat sekali?"

"Ne, tadi aku mengantar eomma belanja. Lalu aku langsung kesini." Minseok menghembuskan nafas. Tangannya membersihkan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Sepertinya ia kecapekan. "Bagaimana chagi? Banyak pelanggan?"

"Tentu saja Seokie. Aku berasa seperti seorang psikologi. Hehe..."

"Issh... ingat ne, kau ini peramal gadungan bukan psikologi!"

"Arraso." Chen mulai malas. Ia menggaruk lehernya gatal. Lalu melempar buku di tangannya. "Chagi, buku yang kau beri ini aneh sekali. Ada yang lain tidak? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti membacanya."

Minseok menggeleng dengan tegas. "Chen-ah, jangan kau buang. Ini buku hebat. Arra? Kau hanya perlu memahaminya sedikit demi sedikit. Lama-lama kau akan mengerti juga. Banyak peramal awam sepertimu yang tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau mereka bersungguh-sungguh, pasti bisa. Kau juga. Hwaiting ChenChen!"

"NE, HWAITING!" ujar Chen semangat.

Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama. Minseok dengan setia menemani Chen belajar buku mantra terbarunya. Sesekali Minseok menyuapi Chen dengan snack jika si namja mulai kelaparan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari luar stand oracle ChenChen. Minseok dan Chen mulai was-was dan memasang pendengaran mereka.

"Anyeong... apa Oracle ChenChen ada?"

Minseok memicingkan mata. Ia langsung terbelalak mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya itu.

Luhan.

"MWO?!" jerit Minseok tertahan.

Gawat.

"Chagi aku harus pergi," bisik Minseok pada Chen. Yeoja itu bangkit dan keluar melalui tirai belakang. Ia langsung kabur menuju tempat lain.

Chen menatap tirai merah di hadapannya yang perlahan terbuka. "Ne, tentu saja," jawabnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan jubah bintang birunya.

"Silahkan masuk."

**.o.o.o.o.**

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati suasana sepi di sekelilingnya.

"Mwo? Dimana ini?" gumamnya serak sambil membiasakan diri dengan penyinaran di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sekeliling dan berjengit kaget mendapati bahwa ia masih berada di dalam bus. Suasana sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal dia dan beberapa penumpang lain. Baekhyun melirik jam di tangannya.

Oh, tidak!

Lalu menoleh ke jendela. Tampak pemandangan asing.

Oh, TIDAAAKK!

Ini sudah terlewat jauh dari kampusnya. Sial!

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk menuju kursi pengemudi. "Ahjusshi, bisakah kita putar arah lagi? Kumohon. Aku harus kuliah, tapi kampusku sudah terlewat jauh. Kurasa aku harus kembali lagi. Ahjusshi, aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Maaf agasshi, bus ini jalur lurus. Penumpang lain tidak mungkin kembali ke tempat tadi. Lebih baik agasshi ganti bus yang arahnya kembali."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, ahjusshi tolong turunkan aku disini, ne. Gomawo."

Sesuai permintaan, bus berhenti tiba-tiba. Baekhyun beranjak turun dengan malas. Rambutnya dan wajahnya sudah berantakan. Semua make-up nya sudah terhapus. Kini yang ada hanyalah muka kusut si penggila eyeliner yang tak ada semangatnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi halte. Bibirnya merengut sebal. Ia terus melirik jam tangannya. Pelajaran sebentar lagi usai. Benar-benar sial!

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel touch-nya dari saku. Ia langsung terhenyak mendapati bejibun SMS dari Kyungsoo yang intinya menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang. Dengan agak malas Baekhyun mengetik balasan. Lalu dengan cuek memasukkan ponselnya di tas, sehingga terhimpit barang-barang lain.

Sudahlah! Dia sudah lelah.

Bus merah yang ditunggu Baekhyun akhirnya datang. Baekhyun bangkit perlahan dan masuk dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat.

Sial! Sial!

**.o.o.o.o.**

"Benarkah ini tempatnya?" tanya Yixing agak tidak percaya ketika ia dan Luhan sampai di tempat bernama 'Oracle ChenChen' yang lumayan kecil dan sangat misterius.

"Tentu saja. Ini alamat yang diberikan Minseok padaku." Luhan menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan Yixing mangangguki saja. Kemudian Luhan berjalan pelan menuju tirai misterius di hadapannya. "Anyeong... apa Oracle ChenChen ada?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Silahkan masuk," jawab suara dari dalam.

Luhan dan Yixing memasuki tirai merah di hadapan mereka. Keduanya langsung dibuat terkaget dengan isi di dalamnya. Tembok dan lantainya dilapisi kain licin warna merah dengan hiasan bintang-bintang di bagian atap. Ada banyak barang-barang unik sekaligus aneh yang terpajang disana. Cermin raksasa, bola kaca besar, topeng, tongkat sihir, dan barang aneh lainnya.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap si oracle ChenChen yang kita ketahui bernama asli KimJongdae atau Chen.

"Gomawo," jawab Yixing diikuti Luhan. Mereka langsung mendudukkan diri di depan meja Chen.

"Anyeong... Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ne, kami butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Akan kuusahakan. Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Begini oracle, kami punya seorang dongsaeng. Dongsaeng kami itu punya kebiasaan buruk sejak kecil. Dia itu sangat mudah ketiduran dan selalu bangun di atas jam 9. Apakah kau bisa menyembuhkan kebiasaan buruknya itu?" jelas Yixing.

"Apa menurutmu dongsaeng kami terkena kutukan?" tanya Luhan dan langsung mendapat sambitan dari Yixing. Sehingga yeoja itu memilih diam.

"Hmm... ini cukup sulit. Aku harus melihat wajahnya. Apakah kau membawa sesuatu seperti... eum... foto?"

"Ne, tentu saja," Yixing mengambil selembar foto dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Chen mengambil foto itu dan mendekatkannya di bola kaca besar miliknya. Kedua tangannya tampak mengelus bola itu dengan penuh serius.

"Yeoja ini akan mati di usianya ke-21."

"MWO?!"

**_ TBC_**

Anyeong :) Reyna imnida...

Sekarang Reyna sedang tergila-gila sama 12 alien yang tengah mengaum itu. Ini hanya wujud imaginasi kegilaan Reyna. Hehe...

Bagaimana? Lanjut atau tidak?

**^^REVIEW^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: The Wedding Forecast ::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ChanBaek and ALL EXO couple**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T, but sometimes can change**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, and more**

**:) Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang 'ramalan manis' yang pada akhirnya menyatukan keduanya menuju jenjang pernikahan. Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menghilangkan kutukannnya [CHANBAEK / GS]**

**.**

**.**

**Read n Review Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh sejak kecil. Aku sangat suka tidur. Bahkan aku sering bangun kesiangan dan mudah tertidur dimana pun dan kapan pun. Itulah yang membuatku sering kali keluar masuk ruang BK ketika aku masih sekolah dasar sampai aku lulus dari sekolah menengah. Pertama karena aku sering terlambat. Kedua karena aku tertidur di toilet sekolah. Ouch.. jangan bahas yang satu itu!_

_Oh, jangan katakan ini sebuah kutukan atau aku akan mengikat mulut siapa saja yang berani mengataiku seperti itu. Hentikan. Aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus. Siapa pun bantu aku mengakhiri ini!_

.o.o.o.o.

**Chater 2**

Chen menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tangannya bergerak pelan memukuli mulut bodohnya itu. Ia langsung menutup pendengaran begitu merasakan jeritan dua yeoja di hadapannya.

_Oopss... sepertinya aku salah bicara!_

_Aissh... Jongdae pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Dasar pabbo! Pabbo! Eottokhae?! Issh... mulut bodoh! Awas kau bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi!_

"Hikss... Ani...ya... tidak mungkin... kau... hiks... hiks..." Luhan mulai sesenggukan dan Yixing langsung memeluknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" teriak Yixing marah. "Jangan mengada-ada!"

_Eottokhae...? Hiks... Seokiee jebaaal..._

Chen menutup matanya rapat-rapat berusaha mencari jawaban yang bisa membantunya. Salah mulutnya juga sih, yang tiba-tiba bicara seenaknya saja. Chen juga tidak tahu asal muasal tiba-tiba ia mencetus seperti itu. Akkh~ sepertinya ini sangat fatal. Chen merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang oracle yang dielu-elukan tahun ini. Hiks...

"Tu... Tunggu... kalian salah paham..." Chen berusaha menjelaskan.

"Salah paham bagaimana eoh? Maksudmu sendiri apa bicara seperti itu?!"

"Ya! Biar aku jelaskan dulu! Aku sudah menemukan jalan terbaik. Tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi." Chen terus menenangkan dua yeoja cengeng dan pemarah di hadapannya.

Yixing langsung agak tenang. Suara tangis Luhan juga sudah mereda sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jadi..." Chen tampak menggigit bibirnya bingung. "Eum..."

"Jadi apa?" tuntut Luhan.

"Ne, kau benar itu kutukan!" jerit Chen tiba-tiba. "Tapi... aku khawatir. Karena menurut bola kaca ajaibku, pada hari ulang tahun si yeoja yang ke-21, dia tidur dan tidak akan pernah bangun."

"Hikss... hiks... aniya! Aniya!" tangis Luhan mengeras lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana agar itu tidak terjadi?!" Yixing mulai emosi dan menggebrak meja.

"Tenang dulu kalian..." Chen mulai tergagap. Tanpa sadar keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran lagi. "Aku sedang berusaha mencarikan penangkarnya."

Yixing langsung diam dan kembali memeluk Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Bagaimana pun Luhan sangat menyayangi dongsaeng-nya. Meski mereka sering berkelahi dan saling menjambak rambut. Tetap saja jauh dalam lubuk hati Luhan sangat menyayanginya. Lagipula kakak mana yang tak menangis mendengar kabar begitu.

Chen terus berusaha mencari jawaban, tangannya terus mengelus bola kacanya. Sementara pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Matanya terus menelusuri sekeliling, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak di samping meja.

Foto sahabatnya. Park Chanyeol yang cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan.

Tak apalah sekali-kali melibatkannya juga.

Chen tersenyum puas. Dengan cekatan tangan kanannya menarik foto itu ke atas.

"Bagaimana eoh?!" desak Yixing lagi bersamaan dengan suara tangis Luhan yang semakin kencang.

"Aku sudah menemukan penangkarnya," jerit Chen senang dan ia melempar foto Park Chanyeol ke hadapan Yixing dan Luhan.

"Mwo ya? Nuggusseo?" tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat foto di hadapannya bingung.

"Menurut bola kacaku, namja itu yang akan menjadi penyelamat si putri tidur. Namanya Park Chanyeol."

"MWO?! Geurayo?" tampak binar di mata Luhan dan ia langsung memeluk Yixing. "Tapi... bagaimana caranya?"

"Bola kacaku berkata bahwa dongsaeng-mu harus menikah dengan namja itu sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Setelah menikah, kutukan itu mungkin akan segera lenyap."

"Chakkaman... bukankah kita tidak tahu siapa dia?" Yixing mulai cemas. Otaknya kini berpikir sangat keras. "Bagaimana cara kita supaya bisa menemukannya?"

"Entahlah..." ujar Chen. "Kalian harus berusaha. Bola kacaku tak bisa membantu lebih."

Chen mulai lega.

Akhirnya masalahnya selesai juga.

Masalahnya! Masalahnya sendiri yang selesai!

.o.o.o.o.

"Hiks... hiks... eonie...eottokhae?" isak Luhan selama perjalanan pulang. Yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia terus memandangi pedang emas kecil di hadapannya. Dimana tertancap foto dongsaeng-nya dan namja Park itu yang ditusukkan secara bersamaan.

"Lulu, sudahlah. Hentikan tangisanmu itu. Jangan sampai Joonma terbangun."

Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil menyusut air matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak menemukan Park Chanyeol itu eonie? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Baekkie. Kau tahu kan dia adikku satu-satunya?"

"Ne, Luhannie. Arraso. Kita harus menemukan Park Chanyeol dan suruh dia menikahi Baek secepatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita tetap tidak bisa menemukan namja itu?"

"Lulu, tenang ne. Kita pasti bisa. Lagipula namja itu juga tinggal di Seoul, pasti mudah mencarinya."

"Benarkah eonie?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah ini lebih baik jangan ceritakan pada eomma dan appa. Tapi jangan katakan apapun pada Baek."

"Arraso?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mata merahnya. "Tapi... kalau dia tidak mau? Eottakhae?"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasa berat dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Namun matanya masih fokus menatap jalan raya. "Lakukan apa pun. Demi Baekhyunnie."

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun tampak berlarian memasuki kawasan kampusnya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia langsung disuguhi senyuman menyebalkan seorang yeoja bermata panda yang sedang berjalan bersama beberapa orang yeoja seusianya.

"Annyeong eonie, sepertinya kau terlambat lagi?" suara yeoja bermata panda itu menginterupsi langkah Baekhyun sehingga ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu dengan sebal.

"Ne, waeyo?" jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang tak kalah sebal.

"Pantas saja... issh... lihat rambutmu seperti habis dicakar ayam."

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun meraba rambut panjangnya. Berantakan dan tidak teratur. Dalam hati ia memaki bus sialan yang tadi ditumpanginya. "Memangnya kenapa eoh? Terserah aku mau ke kandang ayam atau ke kandang sapi!"

"Benarkah?! Bwahahahaa..." tawa Huang Zitao merebak. "Baiklah eonie, selamat menjadi peternak dan semoga hidupmu bahagia. Pfffttt~" kemudian gerombolan yeoja genit itu meghilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan mata berapi-api. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia meninju pelan tembok di hadapannya. Satu kali. Dan dia belum puas. Dua kali.

BUUGH...

Aneh. Tembok ini rasanya empuk. Baekhyun menoleh dan...

"KYAAA!" jeritnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Yeoja itu tampak mengelus-elus pipi bulatnya. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"YAA! KENAPA KAU MENINJUKU, EOH?!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya. "Mian Kyung, aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu. Peace~"

"Huuuffh... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Baekhyunnie!"

"Hehe... Kau jangan marah Kyung. Kau tahu sekarang kau sangat menyeramkan."

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. "Kurasa kau yang harus berkaca. Lihat tampangmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti vampir, Baek."

"MWO?! Setelah yeoja genit itu, sekarang kau juga mengataiku seperti itu? Hiks... Kalian semua meyebalkan!"

"Issh... sudahlah, ikut aku sekarang!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah terseret-seret sambil sesekali mengumpat dalam hati, Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Mereka masuk ke dalam toilet khusus yeoja. Tepat di hadapan kaca besar di dalam toilet itu, Baekhyun menjerit dengan high pitch-nya yang menggelegar.

"KYAAAAAAA! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU EOH?!" Baekhyun menjerit melihat tampang acak-acakannya. Rambut berantakan, eyeliner luntur, baju kotor. Benar-benar seperti pengemis.

Baekhyun segera menyambar sisir dari dalam tas dan menata rambutnya. Tangannya langsung menyambar kapas yang diberikan Kyungsoo guna menghapus eyeliner di matanya yang luntur.

"Hiks... Ini sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan!"

"Jadi katakan padaku darimana saja kau?!" sungut Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk mencuci wajahnya dengan air keran.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Issh... sudahlah kau tak akan mengerti penderitaanku!"

"Oh, jangan bilang kau tertidur di bus seperti waktu itu, kemudian menyasar ke planet Mars? Ckckck..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "100 untukmu. Chukae..." katanya malas.

"Pabbo-ya! Baekhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan menjadi putri tidur yang kelewatan itu?"

"Entahlah Kyung, molla. Aku juga benci dengan kebiasaan burukku itu." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah..." Baekhyun melirik jam di tangannya. Ia hampir saja menjerit kalau Kyungsoo tidak segera menutup mulutnya.

"HMMMPPH." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Tapi Kyungsoo malah menyeretnya keluar dari toilet.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya! Lebih baik kita bercerita di kantin saja. Kau tahu? Aku sampai lumutan menunggumu. Dan kau harus mentraktirku sekarang juga."

.o.o.o.o.

_Seoul International Airport_

Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebarnya tampak menatap lekat-lekat jendela bundar di hadapannya yang menampilkan Seoul dengan jelas. Tak dihiraukannya suara berisik pesawat yang sedang mendarat dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Whooaaaa... Seoul yang sangat kurindukan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah."

Namja berkulit tan yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menoleh dengan malas. "Ya! Hyung! Kau hanya pergi selama seminggu bukan setahun! Dasar pabbo!"

"Biar saja! Lagipula kan kita tidak tahu. Bisa saja selama satu minggu itu sudah ada satu rumah baru yang dibangun. Memangnya kau tahu? Tidak kan?!" Chanyeol menatap namja sexy di sampingnya. "Issh... dasar sok tahu!"

Kai melirik Chanyeol malas sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan omelan hyung-nya yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu. Kedua mata elangnya menatap keadaan sekeliling.

Semua penumpang tampak sibuk membuka sabuk pengamannya. Kai kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Sambil memasang topinya, ia bangkit mengikuti beberapa penumpang yang kini sudah turun. Menyadari hal itu, Chanyeol bergegas menyusul Kai yang sudah berjalan di depan. Ia mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi dan kemudian ambil langkah seribu mengejar Kai dengan menerobos penumpang lain.

"Kkamjong-ah! Jangan meninggalkanku eoh?!" pekik Chanyeol sebal sambil menarik kopernya cepat.

"Daripada terus mendengarkanmu, telingaku bisa panas."

Chanyeol langsung meerengut mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Dengan cepat dia berjalan mendahului Kai, berusaha mengabaikannya. Kai yang berjalan di belakang hanya bisa mendecak sebal menyadari sikap kekanak-kanakan hyungnya yang muncul kembali.

Keduanya melangkah sambil menarik koper mereka menuju loby bandara. Tak jauh dari sana tampaklah seorang namja dan yeoja tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Segera saja Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan mereka dan berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman tiga jarinya.

"Jongdae-ah, Minseok noona... Anyeong..." teriak Chanyeol riang.

"Woooy Park Chanyeol!" balas Chen sambil mendekat.

Chanyeol ber-high five dengan Chen. "Apa aku tambah tampan?"

"Mwo?!" Chen membelalakkan matanya. "Ani. Kau terlihat semakin jelek."

Chanyeol tersenyum malas dan tak berminat menanggapi. Sekarang dia memilih mengobrol dengan Minseok. "Noona, kau semakin imut saja."

Minseok tertawa. "Ternyata berlibur seminggu di Jepang untukmu efeknya seperti satu tahun saja Chanyeol-ah. Dan kau semakin pandai menggoda. Kekeke~"

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam dengan yeojaku eoh?! Aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" garang Chen.

"Kau mau berkelahi? Kajja..." Chanyeol terlihat santai dan itu membuat kedua mata Chen semakin berapi-api.

"Dasar kalian berdua tidak punya malu!" ujar Kai menginterupsi. Pandangan Chanyeol dan Chen kini tertuju pada si namja berkulit tan eksotis yang kini merapatkan topi dan kacamata coklatnya. "Berjalan dengan kalian membuatku malu."

"Issh... kalian ini! Sudahlah... kajja kita ke mobil. Sepertinya disini semakin ramai. Ah, bagaimana kalau ke starbucks sebentar sambil ngobrol? Kalian berutang story telling pada kami," usul Minseok kemudian. Semua menyetujui dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil kuning Chen yang terparkir di depan pintu utama bandara.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun melemparkan tas dan sepatunya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian yeoja itu melemparkan tubuh pegal-pegalnya ke atas ranjang. Seharian ini menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Butuh perjuangan untuk bisa melewati hari menybalkan ini.

Dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan menuju tembok dan mengamati kalender di hadapannya. Ia mengambil spidol merah dan menyilang tanggal di hari ini. Kemudian ia melemparkan spidol itu dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya menerbangkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas ranjang.

"Hari sial ke-137... issh... menyebalkan sekali eoh?!" geramnya sambil memukul-mukul bantal berwarna soft pink di hadapannya. Bahkan ia nyaris mencakar dan menggigit bantal itu saking kesalnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari tidur dan berjalan turun. Perutnya bergemerincing sejak tadi pagi gara-gara hanya sarapan sepotong sandwich.

"Baekkie..." Baekhyun menoleh dan terkaget melihat Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya dan langsung menerjangya. "Baekkie... hiks... hiks..."

"Mwo-ya?!" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tak biasanya eonie-nya ini memeluknya seperti ini. Kalau tiba-tiba Luhan datang menjambak rambut panjangnya atau paling tidak mencubit pipinya keras-keras itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tapi kali ini? Ini sangat aneh.

"Eonie, ada apa denganmu issh?! Ternyata kau bukan hanya rusa genit, tapi juga rusa cengeng. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Apa gara-gara Oh Sehun itu memutuskanmu eoh?"

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya dengan kasar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sebal. Tampak air mata mengering di sudut matanya. "Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan eoh?! Sehunnie tidak mungkin memutuskanku!"

Baekhyun mendecih sebal. Ia membuang muka malas. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Tadi kau menangis, sekarang marah-marah. Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti!" jerit Luhan keras. Detik berikutnya terdengar debuman pintu yang ditutup pemiliknya dengan keras.

BRAAKK!

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar kakaknya sambil melongo. "Tidak cukupkah kesialanku hari ini? Issh..." gerutunya.

.o.o.o.o.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka duduk-duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol sibuk memamerkan foto-fotonya dan Kai yang diambil di negeri Sakura itu.

"Whoooaa... Apakah ini gunung Fuji?" tanya Chen kagum.

"Ne, udara disana sangat dingin. Kau perlu tiga setel mantel. Benarkan kkamjong?"

Kai mengangguk dengan sok serius. "Atau kalau tidak, kau akan dimakan beruang. Dan nyawamu akan gentayangan."

Chen mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas ke arah Kai. "Kau berlibur ke Jepang, bukan kutub. Pabbo ya!"

"Hyung, kau ini sangat kampungan sih. Ke Jepang saja tidak pernah! Makanya kau harus lebih trendy lagi. Jangan ketinggalan jaman eoh!"

"Ya! Berani kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku cekik kau!" Chen mengangkat tangannya dan memegang leher Kai dengan agak kencang. Kemudian ia menarik-nariknya. Maju, mundur. Berulang-ulang hingga Kai terbatuk-batuk.

"Yak! Hyungss kekek~ kit~hek~"

"Rasakan eoh!"

"Kalian berdua issh... benar-benar membosankan!" Chanyeol menghempaskan wajahnya malas. Masih banyak foto yang ingin ia pamerkan. Tapi orang-orang menyebalkan di sampingnya mulai sibuk sendiri.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Minseok muncul dari kamar mandi. Yeoja berpipi bulat itu langsung heran melihat Chanyeol yang tampak lemas di mejanya. "Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?"

Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan tersenyum lebar. "Noona, lebih baik kau saja yang melihat fotoku ne. Lihat foto-fotoku ini. Bukankah sangat bagus?" Chanyeol dengan semangat menyerahkan kameranya.

"Ahh, kemampuanmu semakin bagus saja Chanyeol-ah. Sepertinya kau sangat sering berlatih."

"Ne, aku mengambil banyak gambar di sana."

"Apakah ini Tokyo tower?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu aku ambil saat aku dan Kai sedang berjogging di pagi hari. Disana sangat sejuk, banyak orang bersepeda. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak membawa sepeda."

"Whooaa... keren sekali." Minseok memencet tombol kamera, menampilkan beberapa foto lain. "Ini fotomu? Eh, bukankah ini pohon Sakura? Kyaaa~ indah sekali!"

"Benar noona, hehe... waktu itu aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya pada Jongdae. Kau belum melihatnya?"

Minseok menggeleng dengan polos.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia melirik Chen yang masih terlibat adu kelahi dengan dongsaeng-nya. "Ya! Mana fotoku?"

Chen menoleh dengan heran. Tampak sekali wajah tanpa dosanya. "Foto apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja foto yang kukirimkan padamu waktu itu."

"Fot—" Baru saja Chen akan menjerit kalau ia tidak segera ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu yang melibatkan foto itu. Juga orang yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah innocent.

Chen nyengir bersalah. "Itu... eummh... foto itu...eummh... aku menyimpannya," lanjutnya pelan. Berharap Chanyeol tidak melihat kegugupan di wajahnya.

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol mengembang. "Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Wah, seharusnya kau juga membuatkan album foto yang besar untukku." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar membuat Chen hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang bodoh seperti Park Chanyeol kekeke~. Lagipula Chen juga tidak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari bahan bualan lain.

.o.o.o.o.

Pagi hari datang, Luhan kembali sibuk dengan rencana-rencana lainnya. Ia sibuk menghitung mundur ulang tahun adiknya melalui kalender. Satu bulan lagi ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-21. Sayangnya Luhan sama sekali belum menemukan apa-apa mengenai namja bermarga Park itu. Bagaimana kalau sampai ia tidak menemukan namja itu dan... dan asik kesayangannya yang cerewet, menyebalkan, jahil, dan suka seenaknya itu...

Tidak. Luhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Meski mereka sering bertengkar, meski mereka sering berebut baju atau kutek dan sebagainya, meski mereka tidak pernah akur, meski mereka sering mengerjai satu sama lain, meski mereka sangat ingin memenangkan ego masing-masing untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Luhan tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat adiknya itu... sehari saja. Tak akan sanggup.

Tidak. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Tidak boleh!

Luhan berusaha menyangkal semua pikiran buruknya. Oh, ayolah adiknya itu sangat lincah dan sehat. Mungkin dia hanya suka tidur. Tidak mungkin apa yang dikatakan peramal aneh itu benar.

Hey, peramal bukan Tuhan!

Luhan tersenyum lega. Bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan peramal itu salah. Bukankah takdir Tuhan itu adalah suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui manusia? Peramal bukan Tuhan. Mungkin mereka hanya sedikit saja mewarisi keistimewaan Tuhan. Tapi Tuhan tetaplah yang paling istimewa.

Luhan ingin membenarkan semuanya. Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya memusuhinya. Selalu saja hatinya itu diselimuti rasa kekhawatiran dan kecemasan. Takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Takut tak bisa lagi menjahilinya. Takut tak bisa mencubit pipi tembamnya keras-keras lagi.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu membuat Luhan frustasi. Dengan kasar ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop. Secepat kilat yeoja itu mengaktifkan internet. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengetik sebuah nama di search engine.

Park Chan Yeol.

**searching**

Luhan menyipitkan mata guna membaca hasil pencarian yang tertera. Bukan Park Chanyeol yang muncul. Tapi namja Park-Park yang bertebaran lainnya. Rupanya banyak juga namja bermarga Park yang bermunculan. Ada Park Jung Won, Park Lee Shin, Park In Guk, dan masih banyak lagi nama-nama namja bermarga Park lain.

Sepertinya ini sangat sulit bagi Luhan. Mungkin kalau namja itu artis atau paling tidak orang terkenal di suatu bidang, mungkin akan sedikit lebih mudah mencari informasi tentangnya. Tapi namja ini sepertinya cukup asing dan err... langka. Coba lihat bentuk wajahnya yang lucu dan posturnya yang tinggi dan tegap juga mulut dan giginya yang lebar mirip monyet.

Oh, maksud Luhan monyet yang menggemaskan.

BRAAK

Luhan menutup layar laptopnya dengan kasar. Lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terdiam dengan khayalan-khayalan buruk yang kembali menggerayangi otak dan pikirannya.

"Lulu-hannie..."

Suara itu menyita perhatian Luhan. Dengan berusaha meninggalkan imajinasi buruknya, Luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sebuah senyuman terukir untuk namja di hadapannya.

"Hunnie, kau sudah selesai kuliah?" sambut Luhan tanpa semangat.

Sehun menarik kursi di samping Luhan. "Waeyo? Ceritakan padaku."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ani. Eum... aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Nugu?"

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ini sangat penting. Sayangnya err... aku tidak tahu dia siapa."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya. "Lulu, kau tahu Kim Jongin kan? Temanku yang menyebalkan itu, kulitnya hitam dan sexy." Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. "Waktu itu dia menumpahkan kopi di bajumu. Kau sangat marah. Apa kau ingat?"

Luhan tampak berpikir keras. Kemudian matanya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kesal. "Ne, gara-gara dia dress tosqa baruku jadi kotor," geramnya. Kemudian Luhan terbelalak. "Ya! Apa hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun sialan?! Lagipula aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu eoh! Dia sudah menghancurkan gaunku!"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa Chanyeol yang kau maksud adalah sepupu Kim Jongin."

"MWO?!" Kedua mata bening Luhan kini membelalak semakin lebar. Gaun yang dipujanya tadi sudah melayang entah kemana. Sekarang pandangannya fokus menatap Sehun. "Kau serius Hunnie?! Kau benar-benar mengenal Park Chanyeol?!"

Sehun mengangguk. "Park Chanyeol yang kukenal adalah sepupu Kai. Aku yakin itu benar Park Chanyeol yang kau maksud."

Luhan terkesiap dan segera membongkar isi tasnya. Ada buku diary bergembok yang selalu dibawanya, ponsel, buku catatan kecil, seperangkat alat tulis, lipgloss, bedak, parfum, headset, dan sebuah foto. Dengan sigap Luhan mengambil foto yang tertumbuk di bawah lipgloss dan parfumnya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Apa benar foto itu sama dengan Park Chanyeol yang kau kenal Hunnie?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

Sehun mengamati foto seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih dengan senyuman pepsodent yang berdiri di depan pohon Sakura.

Benar! Itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya!

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Ne, dia benar-benar sepupu Kai. Aku berani bersumpah."

"Benarkah Hunnie?! KYAAA~" teriak Luhan kelewat bersemangat dan langsung memeluk Sehun bahagia.

"Waeyo?" Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan sangsi. "Kenapa kau senang sekali? Dan kenapa kau sangat ingin mencarinya? Ada apa eoh?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan heran sekaligus cemburu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membelai pipi lembut Sehun. "Issh... tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Sekarang beri aku alamat namja itu Hunnie."

"Untuk apa Lu?"

"Ini masalah penting."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian meraih note book dan pena di hadapannya. Menulis sebuah alamat di atasnya. Luhan tersenyum bahagia sambil mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Gomawo Hunnie."

.o.o.o.o.

"Eonie, aku mendapatkannya!" jerit Luhan bahagia. Ia langsung menerobos pintu kamar Yixing dan menemukan kakak perempuannya tengah menyisir rambutnya.

Yixing menoleh bingung. "Apa apa, Lu? Kau sangat bahagia sepertinya."

"Aku sudah menemukan alamat Park Chanyeol eonie!"

"MWO?!" jerit Yixing. "KYAAAA~" kemudian kedua yeoja penuh histeria itu berpelukan riang sambil tertawa-tawa.

Yixing melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba. Mata China sipitnya menatap Luhan bingung. "Lalu apa setelah kita tahu alamatnya semua beres?"

Luhan terdiam. Senyumnya surut. Sekarang yeoja itu tampak sibuk berpikir. "Kau benar, eonie. Sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit. Eummh... apa kita perlu membicarakannya pada eomma dan appa?"

Yixing langsung menggeleng. "Andwae! Kurasa kau hanya akan menambah masalah bila menceritakannya pada mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Luhan menatap secarik kertas di hadapannya dengan raut bingung. "Tapi tanpa bantuan mereka, kita bisa apa?"

"Sudahlah jangan sedih. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara saja dulu dengan namja itu. Semoga saja dia mau membantu."

"Kau benar juga eon. Kajja kita kesana."

"Ne."

Dan mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas itu. Alamat Park Chanyeol. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

**.**

**Itu Rahasia**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**:::Balasan review:::**

**tomatocherry- **iya nih Chen emang suka iseng orangnya. Hehe^^ gomawo udah review. Ini udah dilanjut :) review lagi ne...

**SyJessi22-**Betul-betul-betul, sudah pasti Baek akan menimpuk Chen gara-gara ramalan anehnya itu kekeke- ^^ Baek ceritanya emg tukang tidur, untung bis nya gak nyasar nyampek kesini. Hahaha... *ketawa evil. Gomawo. Review lagi ne...

**DiraLeeXiOh-**Hehehe.. chen emang nakal ya. Tenang ne, author juga gak rela Baek pergi secepat itu T.T author sangat menyayangi Baek lebih dari Yeol. Huwee... #digampar. Sip-sip-sip, ayo teriak Chanbaek bareng2. Mereka emg harus bahagia selamanya :D. Amin..Apakah mereka akan bahagia? Huwehehe.. Tunggu chap selanjutnya :D

**wahyuthetun-**iya ini udah update. Gomawo reviewnya. Nanti review lagi ne. ;)

**Ai Rin Lee-**Chen emang aneh-aneh aja ini orangnya #ditimpukChen. Iya, kasihan Baekkie kena sasarannya Chen. Oke, uda lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya.. Review lagi, ne ;)

**DobiPanda-**setuju, Chen emang gila. Wkwk... dia ini emang iseng banget ya. author juga bingung sama sifat Chen ini. ahaha..ini udah update. Gomawo. Review lagi ne...

**exindira-**Gomawoo.. iya, konfliknya bentar lagi mulai muncul kok. Kekeke~kita tunggu apa yg akan diperbuat Lulu selanjutnya #ketawaevil. Tenang aja nggak akan lupa kok chingu Chanbaek momentnya :D. Tapi mungkin di awal masih belum kelihatan. Sabar ne... akan ada moment yang sangat romantis.. hehe...

**GOMAWOO untuk semua yang udah review... review lagi neee...**

**-REVIEW PLEASE :D-**


	3. Chapter 3

**:: The Wedding Forecast ::**

**.**

**: ) Pair: ChanBaek and ALL EXO couple**

**: ) Disclaimer: fanfic ini milik author sedangkan 12 wolf tercinta milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**: ) Rated: T, but sometimes can change**

**: ) Warning: GS, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur agak aneh, bahasa berantakan**

**: ) Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, and more**

**:) Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang 'ramalan manis' yang pada akhirnya menyatukan keduanya menuju jenjang pernikahan. Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menghilangkan kutukannnya [CHANBAEK / GS]**

**.**

**.**

**Read n Review Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh sejak kecil. Aku sangat suka tidur. Bahkan aku sering bangun kesiangan dan mudah tertidur dimana pun dan kapan pun. Itulah yang membuatku sering kali keluar masuk ruang BK ketika aku masih sekolah dasar sampai aku lulus dari sekolah menengah. Pertama karena aku sering terlambat. Kedua karena aku tertidur di toilet sekolah. Ouch.. jangan bahas yang satu itu!_

_Oh, jangan katakan ini sebuah kutukan atau aku akan mengikat mulut siapa saja yang berani mengataiku seperti itu. Hentikan. Aku sudah lelah seperti ini terus. Siapa pun bantu aku mengakhiri ini!_

.o.o.o.o.

**Chater 3**

Park Chanyeol tampak sibuk bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Tak dipedulikannya kilatan cahaya yang terlihat dari balik jendela. Ia masih terus mendengkur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya sambil bergumam aneh sejak setengah jam lalu.

Kai bergidik dari jauh. Memiliki _hyung_ seperti itu membuatnya kadang ingin menceburkan diri ke laut saking kesalnya. Terkadang _hyung_-nya itu bisa bersikap dewasa. Namun kadang dia juga bisa menjadi bocah konyol yang sangat ingin ditendang atau paling tidak dikemas ke dalam bak sampah.

Kai menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Biasanya ia yang tak pernah absen bangun kesiangan. Tapi tumben hari ini Chanyeol yang bangun jauh lebih siang darinya. Oh, mungkin dia terlalu lelah gara-gara saking semangatnya di Jepang kemarin. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Kai bahkan sudah menyingkap jendela lebar-lebar. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bangun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang barulah Kai menyadari betapa susahnya Chanyeol yang membangunkannya tiap hari. Padahal Kai hanya menggantikan posisinya satu hari saja. Tapi kenapa pekerjaan mudah ini justru terasa sulit?

Menyerah, akhirnya Kai mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Memang begitulah hidup seorang Kim Jongin sejak masuk sekolah dasar. Orang tuanya adalah pebisnis handal yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor dunia, yang mengakibatkan keduanya sibuk melancong dari satu negara ke negara lain untuk memantau perusahaan mereka yang berceceran di seluruh Asia.

Maka sejak kecil Park Ryeowook, _eomma_ Kai, menitipkan putranya itu kepada sang _oppa_. Park Donghae, alias _appa_ Chanyeol. Dan sejak itu pula Kai sudah terbiasa hidup bersama keluarga Chanyeol. Orang tua Chanyeol juga sudah menganggap Kai anak mereka sendiri. Begitu pula Chanyeol dan Youra yang menganggap Kai sudah seperti saudara kandung mereka.

Hanya sesekali di akhir tahun Kai bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan biasanya di malam pergantian tahun Kai menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tuanya di luar negeri.

Tiga menit kemudian, Kai selesai mandi. Ia berganti pakaian dengan jeans pendek selutut dan kaus biru santai. Tangan namja itu menelusuri meja guna menemukan sisir. Tapi gerakan tangannya malah terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto. Dimana terdapat foto masa kanak-kanaknya.

Kai tersenyum miris. Saat-saat itulah yang paling menyedihkan baginya. Dimana ia selalu kesepian dan sendirian. Di sekolah tak ada anak yang berani padanya, mereka cenderung menjauhi Kai karena dia anak orang besar dan menurut mereka Kai sangat dingin. Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kai hanya selalu sedih memikirkan orang tuanya yang jarang pulang atau paling tidak pulang tengah malam ketika ia sudah tidur. Itu yang kadang membuat Kai cenderung jadi anak yang pendiam dan tidak mau bergaul waktu taman kanak-kanak. Bukan karena dia menganggap orang-orang di sekelilingnya rendah dan tak sebanding dengannya. Bukan seperti itu.

Kai ingat sekali kalau setiap pulang dari TK, tak ada siapapun di rumah selain para pembantu dan kepala pelayan di rumahnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Hanya itu. Mereka selalu memperhatikan Kai. Mengajak Kai bermain, memaksa Kai makan tepat waktu. Tapi sama sekali bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Kai. Kai hanya butuh kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Hanya itu saja.

Sampai suatu hari Kai memutuskan kabur dari rumah dan tidak pulang. Sopirnya saja sampai kebingungan kemana bocah berumur lima tahun itu pergi. Orang tua Kai frustasi dan menelpon para polisi untuk segera menemukan Kai. Dan setelah dilacak, ternyata Kai berada di rumah pamannya, di rumah Chanyeol. Sedang bermain bola bersama Chanyeol di halaman rumah. Dengan Youra yang menjadi wasit di pertandingan mereka.

Semenjak itu, eomma Kai memutuskan untuk menitipkan Kai kepada keluarga _oppa_-nya. Sejak itu pula Kai merasakan lagi bagaimana kasih sayang dan cinta yang selama ini diinginkannya. Berada di antara orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tumbuh bersama Park Chanyeol dan Park Youra yang sangat cerewet dan bermulut seperti tong lebar. Juga penuh canda tawa yang menyenangkan dan kepribadian yang hangat, membuat Kai tumbuh menjadi namja yang seperti sekarang.

Kai masih terus menelusuri foto di hadapannya. Sampai seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Matanya menatap sosok _yeoja_ manis bermata bulat yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Hanya_ yeoja_ itu yang selalu mengajak Kai bermain waktu TK dulu._ Yeoja_ itu pula yang selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan Kai, dan selalu mengajaknya bicara. Meski kadang hanya dijawab dengan malas oleh Kai.

Namun_ yeoja_ itu sangat manis, dengan segala kepolosannya berhasil membuat Kai luluh. Tapi Kai harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, karena kini semuanya sudah berubah. Ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanyalah cinta masa kecilnya. Cinta monyet. Cinta seorang anak kecil yang tak mengerti tentang hidup.

Lima belas tahun berlalu. Kai ingin menghapus semua kenangan tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi mata bulat_ yeoja_ itu selalu memenuhi mimpinya selama hampir belasan tahun hidupnya. Kai hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti takdir akan mempertemukan mereka.

"Kyung,_ boggoshipo_..."

KLEK

Pintu terbuka. Secepat kilat Kai meletakkan pigura fotonya di tempat semula. Ia mendengus kesal melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan muka kusut sehabis dicuci dan dipanggang. Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya merah dan bekas kotoran masih bersarang di kantong matanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kai menyiram Chanyeol dengan air kutub.

"_Hyung_ kau belum mandi? Issh... bau sekali. Cepat mandi eoh!"

"Hmm..._ne_..." jawab Chanyeol setengah menggumam sambil sesekali menguap. Kemudian ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Kai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kai menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan mengikutinya.

.o.o.o.o.

"Kkamjong!" panggil seorang _yeoja_ bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang tengah menyeduh teh hangat di ruang makan. "Mana Yeol?"

Kai melempar diri di atas sofa sambil menyambar remote televisi. "You _noona_, _dongsaeng_-mu itu sangat keterlaluan. Dia bahkan belum mandi. Issh..."

"Benarkah? Ckck..." Park Youra tampak mendecak sebal. Ia berjalan sambil membawa secangkir teh dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai. Lalu menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. "Lain kali aku harus mengeluarkan undang-undang baru untuk menghukumnya."

Kai terkikik geli. "Dia bahkan tidur lebih lama dari aku."

Youra melirik Kai sebal. "Aku juga akan buatkan satu khusus untukmu. Kalian berdua sama saja."

"Ya! Aku tidak separah itu!"

"Tapi kau juga beruang kutub yang suka berhibernasi!"

"_Mwo?_ Beruang kutub? Lalu noona apa? Serigala?"

"Issh... kau ini!" Youra melempar bantal bulunya ke arah Kai dan mendarat dengan sukses ke wajahnya. "Rasakan! Kekeke~"

TING... TONG... TING... TONG...

Kai dan Youra menghentikan aktifitas berkelahi mereka. Keduanya sama-sama melirik ke arah pintu dan jendela. Mereka kemudian berpandangan.

"_Nugu ya?_ Pagi-pagi begini. Mengganggu saja," gumam Kai.

Youra mengedikkan bahu. "Lebih baik kau buka kkamjongie."

"_Andwae!_ Kau saja!"

Srrupt...

Youra mendesis sebal sambil menyeruput setetes teh terakhirnya. Kemudian dengan setengah malas ia bangkit menuju pintu utama.

KLEK..

Youra menatap dua orang yeoja asing yang berdiri di hadapannya. Keduanya tampak seperti yeoja keturunan China dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit seperti bulan sabit.

"_Nugusseo?_"

"Apakah benar ini rumah Park Chanyeol?" tanya salah satu _yeoja_ yang berdimple.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Mian, sebenarnya kalian siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

"Namaku Yixing, dan ini _dongsaeng_-ku Luhan." Yixing menunjuk Luhan yang kini tersenyum ke arah Youra." Kami ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Ini sangat penting. Bisakah?"

Youra mengerjap bingung, "_Ne. Chakkaman_," kemudian ia berbalik masuk dan hampir menabrak Kai.

"_Nugu-ya noona?_"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebentar, ne."

Kai mengangguk. Sepeninggal Youra, namja berkulit tan itu sibuk menguntit dari jauh. Namun tamu yang datang itu tak terlihat. Pelan-pelan Kai melangkah menuju pintu. Ia nyaris menjerit kaget begitu melihat rusa kesayangan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun, sedang menatapnya garang.

"_Neo!_" jerit Luhan marah.

Kai hanya mengulum senyum. "Bu... Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu waktu itu _noona_?" katanya tergagap.

Tanpa babibu lagi Luhan langsung menyeret Kai. "_Ya!_ Katakan dimana Park Chanyeol?"

"_M..mwo?!_ Cha... nyeol?" Kai mengangkat alis heran_. "Wae?"_

"Jangan banyak tanya kau!"

Kai segera berbalik dan berlarian menaiki tangga. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol turun ke bawah dan ia langsung menyuruh kedua tamunya duduk.

Luhan tersenyum menatap foto dan namja di hadapannya bergantian. Sama persis dengan yang ada di foto. Tampan, tinggi, putih, _rich teeth_, dan oh... senyumnya sama lebar.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Luhan menyikut lengan Yixing pelan. "Jadi begini... kami ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran. Senyumnya surut. "Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Eummh... maukah kau... emmh... menikah dengan dongsaeng kami? Karene dia—"

"Kau harus segera menikah dengan dongsaeng kami! Harus!" sambung Luhan mantap.

"_MWO?!_ MENIKAH! _PABBO-YA!_" jerit Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara Yixing dan Luhan menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"_Mian noona_, kurasa kalian salah alamat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kedua tamunya yang masih duduk di hadapannya itu dengan paksa. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki yeojachingu dan aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan seorang yeoja. Mungkin kalian salah orang."

"_Ya!_ Jangan mengusir kami seperti ini eoh?!" jerit Luhan kesal. "Dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol. "Menurut ramalan, dongsaeng kami harus menikah denganmu! Kalau tidak—YA!"

"Benar, dengarkan kami dulu!" kali ini Yixing yang berteriak. "Hidup dan mati dongsaeng kami ada di tanganmu! Kumohon bantu kami!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala frustasi. "Aku rasa kalian terkena gangguan jiwa. Lebih baik kalian pulang saja!"

"Ya! Jangan mengusir kami!" jerit Luhan dan Yixing kompak. Namun Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan mereka dan terus menyeret kedua _yeoja_ asing itu ke pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Mian, noona, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal kalian! Dan kalian berbicara pada orang yang salah."

"Tidak! Kami tidak mungkin salah orang!" teriak Yixing.

"Park Chanyeol kau harus bertanggung jawab!" garang Luhan dengan penuh amarah.

"_Noona_ kalian bercanda dengan sangat lucu. Kurasa kalian cocok menjadi komedian. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan tempat yang tepat." Chanyeol menyeret dua yeoja itu keluar dan dengan cepat menutup pintu.

BRAAAKK

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Chanyeol mengelus dadanya berulang kali. Nafasya berdesakan keluar. Dengan cepat ia menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Kepalanya menggelng-geleng dengan cepat.

"Itu tidak mung...hosh... kin... hosh... kurasa mereka memang... hosh... gila... Ya Tuhan! _Michesseo!_" gumamnya sambil terduduk di sofa.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Chanyeol langsung bergidik. Ternyata _yeoja-yeoja_ gila itu belum pergi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dan melirik keluar jendela. Mereka masih berusaha menggedor pintu rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menutup semua jendela dan gorden yang ada. Kemudian ia berlari ke dalam.

Di jalan ia hampir menabrak Youra yang sedang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh.

"_Ya!_ Hati-hati! Untung tidak pecah!" Youra menghela nafas lega. "Hey, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini? Bukannya tamu tadi—"

_"Ani! Ani!"_ jawab Chanyeol cepat. Kedua tangannya merebut nampan di tangan Youra. Lalu meletakkannya di atas rak dengan sembarangan. Kemudian ia segera menarik tangan Youra untuk masuk ke dalam. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang menghadang di depan, langsung saja diseret oleh Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari ruang tengah. Suara tak ada yang mendengar jeritan yeoja-yeoja aneh itu.

"_Hyung_ ada apa _eoh?_" tanya Kai heran.

"_Ani._ Hanya para peminta sumbangan... hehe..." canda Chanyeol sambil memaksakan tawa garing.

"_Mwo?_ Tidak mungkin!" Kai tampak tak percaya. Lagipula ia mengenal Luhan. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Luhan berubah status menjadi seorang peminta sumbangan? Aneh-aneh saja.

Kai semakin curiga ketika telinganya menangkap suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan dari lantai bawah. Segera saja ia bangkit, namun dilarang oleh Chanyeol.

"Kkamjong, jangan!" jerit Chanyeol lagi.

_"Wae?"_ protes Kai heran.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi seakan berkata mereka gila. Kai hanya bisa melongo.

Akhirnya ia menurut saja dan memilih kembali duduk, membiarkan suara-suara itu terus bermunculan. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau mendapat omelan tambahan dari rusa itu.

.o.o.o.o.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat penampilan Yixing dan Luhan ketika pulang. Keduanya menampilkan tampang kusut masai dengan baju kucel dan tampak menyedihkan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Haha..." sambut Baekhyun riang. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lebar.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tutup ulutmu itu eoh?! Aku benar-benar kesal! Kau tidak mengerti!" marah Luhan yang langsung berangsur masuk ke dalam kamar serba ungunya. Baekhyun hanya menatap sambil melongo.

"Suho oppa, ada apa dengannya eoh?" tanya Baekhyun bingung ke arah Suho, suami Yixing, yang tengah membaca koran.

Suho hanya tertawa sekilas sambil membenarkan letak korannya. "Biarkan saja, mungkin Luhannie sedang sibuk. Benar kan, Joonma?"

"Nye..." jawan Joonma sambil menyeruput susunya.

Suho tersenyum menatap aegyanya. Pandangannya jatuh pada Yixing yang kini langsung menghempaskan diri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa_ chagi?_ Sepertinya kau sangat lelah?" tanya Suho lembut.

Yixing mengangguk lemah. "_Ne_, aku harus segera menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Eonie, kau ini kenapa? Aku tahu dulu kau bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Tapi itu tak akan terwujud. Sudahlah eonie... nikmati saja hidupmu. Hahaha..."

Yixing kini sudah menatap wajah Baekhyun garang. Wajah lemasnya tadi langsung berubah menjadi wajah iblis.

Suho hanya bisa menggelng-gelengkan kepala berusaha melerai. "Baekhyunnie hanya bercanda_ chagi_."

"Awas kau kelinci!"

"KYAAAA~_oppa._"

.o.o.o.o.

Luhan melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dengan tampang kesal yeoja itu menghentak-hentakkan ranjangnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi deritan yang cukup keras. Berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya ia melempar seluruh bonekanya ke lantai.

"Tak mengertikah dia kalau aku sangat mencemaskannya!" geram Luhan kesal. "Issh... menyebalkan!"

_Luhan_ meremas sepreinya kesal. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar Yixing dan Suho yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Eonie._.." panggilnya lirih. Luhan melongokkan kepalanya. Nihil. Tak ada orang. Ia menggerutu sambil berjalan masuk.

Luhan langsung disuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakkan. Kedua matanya membulat tatkala melihat kamar kakaknya yang cukup berantakan. Lemarinya terbuka dan kemeja Suho berserakan di lantai.

_Yeoja_ China itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Pastilah ini ulah Suho. Luhan sangat hafal kebiasaan kakaknya itu. Kalau dia sudah hampir terlambat kerja, pasti Suho langsung terburu-buru. Alhasil, namja itu akan membongkar isi lemari hanya untuk mencari dasi. Dan akhirnya Yixing harus menata ulang isi lemari dengan sabar. Tak jarang Luhan juga membantu Yixing melipat baju-baju Suho yang berserakan.

Akhirnya Luhan menunduk dan memunguti kemeja _oppa_-nya satu persatu. Tiba-tiba retina matanya menangkap bayangan sesuatu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak panjang berpita merah yang ada di bawah tumpukan kemeja Suho.

Luhan mengernyit. Kemudian tangannya meraih kotak itu lalu membukanya. Terkejutlah ia menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua garis merah di dalam kotak itu.

Luhan mengamati benda panjang itu. Tak salah lagi kalau ini_ testpack_. Sepertinya benda ini milik Yixing. Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, sebelum Joonma lahir, sepertinya Yixing menunjukkan benda yang sama. Bentuknya sama persis. Atau ini beda yang sama dengan empat tahun lalu itu? Lagipula sekarang sepertinya Yixing belum hamil lagi. Bisa jadi.

"Luhannie apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" jerit Yixing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung merebut benda di tangan Luhan.

Luhan langsung menunduk dan menggembungkan pipinya._ "Mian, eonie."_

"Kenapa kau menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku?"

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Lagipula itu _testpack_ waktu kau hamil Joonma kan? Kenapa barang seperti itu masih kau simpan?"

Yixing menunduk. Wajahnya langsung blushing. "Itu karena aku menghadiahkannya di ulang tahun Myeonie yang ke dua puluh tiga. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau sampai sekarang Myeonie masih terus menyimpannya.

Luhan terkikik melihat wajah Yixing yang merah. "Tak usah malu padaku _eonie_. Hihihi..."

"Diam kau!" desis Yixing sebal. Ia langsung menyimpan testpack itu. Tiba-tiba tangan Luhan mencekalnya. _"Wae?"_

Luhan tampak berpikir keras. Ia mengambil testpack itu lagi dan menatapnya intens. Senyumnya langsung terukir. _"Eonie_, apa menurutmu benda ini bisa membantu kita?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya. _"Mwo?"_

Luhan tampak memasang senyuman liciknya.

.o.o.o.o.

**TBC**

.o.o.o.o.

* * *

**::Balesan Review::**

**inggit** huahahaahaa... xD *ikutan ngakak..aaa seneng nih klo bisa pada ngakak baca fic aneh kayak gini.. *huehehe.. lucu kah? Aaa gomawo *ala badut. Reyn sendiri jg bingung dapt ide peramal gadungan dari mana..hahaha*?* kasihan juga chenchen jadi korban kegejean reyn :p tapi gpp chen nggak protes *heleh* iya nih baek emg molornya paraah... :3 ahaha ati2 lho jgn sampe ketularan baek tidur di toilet jg :p aaa reyn mendadak juga kgn ejek2an brg temen2 aka si pong konde, kriwil, sama es puter *kok mlh curhat? #digampar.

**ayuluhannie** yup benar2 mereka itu sahabatan plus sesama China yang unyu banget :D, mukanya mirip pula hehe..ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawoo...

**DobiPanda** chenchen emg jago banget kalo disuruh ngusilin orang :p ada ajaa emang ntu anak..reyn jga gak tahu nih, kok si baozi betah2 aja jadi pacar si tukang ngtrol kayak gtu? Ahaha...*ampun chen #digampar. ^^ yup, mari dukung abang yeol... ini udah update ^^

**exindira** gomawo^^abang suho ada kok, mungkin dia akan nampang chap2 selanjutnya ahaha...di chap2 ini nyempil dikit, dian mungkin sedang sibuk kerja *tengok atas..muehehe..yup moment mereka always kok...^^

**molen-astaga** ahahaa... aku juga CHANBAEK shiper number oneee *angkat banner tinggi2..gomawoo^^

**SyJessi22** setujuu!..chen emg minta diserbu bareng2 karena bikin chanbaek kejebur sumur kayak gtu ahaha/... Tapi ini takdir Tuhan dan chanbaek tak bisa melawan *ceilahh...kekeke- Duo C emang udah kebal menghadapi mas Kai jadi mereka sih cuek aja sama si item :D ahaha #dicekik fans..hahaha reyn juga ngakak dan udah kebayang kan si kyung cuma bakal melotot ke arah baek..trus ekspresinya gini o_o *lol* ngakak \.,,, hmm gimana ya? teng ting teng ^^ akan terjawab kok tenang ne, dan tunggu aksi lulu n xingxing ^^ keep reading ne...ahh gomawooo...ini dah lanjutt

**DiraLeeXiOh** kyaaaa#ini udah update :D yup benar..reyn kasih 100 *apaan sih?* ahaha...#lupakan xD yupp gomawo hunnie..aaa ayo tereak bareng2 CHANBAEEEEEKKK! Reyn juga seneng nih yup CHANBAEK harus bersatu...ini udah lanjutttt^^ gomawoo

**the-dancing-petals** emg jagonya ngetroll *ketawa evil...iya sabar ne...chanbaek moment belum muncul, mereka belum ketemu #aaa..sedih..tapi tenang ^^ mereka pasti bersatu..momentnya akan segera muncul *kedip2 gomawooo :D yup ayooo semangati LUHAN ! FIGHTING! YUP ini udah update ^^

* * *

AN: AAAA...*tereak CHANBAEK belum ketemu, sabar nee...sebentar lagi kok *kedip2

oke, gomawo buat yang udah fav,review,follow,read *bow. REVIEW AGAIN PLEAS \^^/

.

.

.

**^^REVIEW ^^**


End file.
